


Aching

by redheadedleague



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedleague/pseuds/redheadedleague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is gone forevermore--eternal bliss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aching

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo there! So this is my first foray into writing anything remotely creative. I still do not know why I chose to go with a poem for my first go. Inspired by a prompt to write 20 lines of a poem in which each line starts with the first letter of my name. Here goes nothing...

Awareness creeps into his mind  
A time that was intentionally forgotten  
Accumulation of former memories  
Attempting to plague him once again  
Affliction in its finest form

A remembrance of first glances  
Amalgamation of two weary souls  
Afoot they bolted towards eternity  
Affection sensed by one another  
Anxious, for fear of spilling sentiments  
Alacrity to reveal which either never possessed

Alas, he must protect his heart  
Absence was a must

Aloofness upon a forged reunion  
Assumptions of the unfavorable kind  
And now it is considerably too late  
Apologies forced  
Association undoubtedly destroyed

Another seven percent solution flowing through his veins  
All is gone forevermore—eternal bliss


End file.
